


Intrulogical - Sweet Dreams (Are Made of These Moments)

by SurohSopsisofClouds



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Intrulogical, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, romantic intrulogical, staying up late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurohSopsisofClouds/pseuds/SurohSopsisofClouds
Summary: Remus is bad about going to sleep at anywhere close to a reasonable time, but thankfully his friend Logan takes no shit.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Intrulogical - Sweet Dreams (Are Made of These Moments)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another intrulogical fic! My friends just give me the best dialogue to use so I couldn't resist when they gave me more.
> 
> Am I projecting onto Logan? Perhaps.
> 
> Am I going to appologize for that? Absolutely fucking not.
> 
> Anywaves, as usual, please comment, even if it's just a screech in my general direction. It brings me so much joy to read them!
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

“I am a simple man,” Remus began in a slightly slurred tone, his arm coming up to wave dramatically, albeit sloppily, through the air.

“I see? I _**consume**_.” he finishes.

“Remus, go to sleep.” Logan sighed, turning the next page in his book as he heard Remus shuffling around on the other side of the screen.

“Noooooo, it is Late Night Reblog Time.” He ended his sentence with a drunken giggle, making Logan turn away from his book this time to face him.

“What- _are you on your phone?_ It is 2 a.m. for you, go to sleep!”

“Actually~” Remus begins, flopping over onto his stomach. “It’s 1:05, but I love you.”

Logan flushed a bit in embarrassment for having messed up the time zones, but quickly moved on from his mistake to nag his best friend into actually taking care of himself.

“Whatever. It is still _past midnight for you_ , and you need to go to sleep!”

“Ugh, but then I don’t get to listen to your pretty voice~ Lolo, do you know how much of a crime that is!?” Remus groaned.

Logan sighed, finally giving up on reading his book and setting it to the side, bookmark slipped in between the pages, before turning to look Remus as close to in the eyes as the screen would allow. “I would assume almost as much of a crime as not seeing your sweet smile?”

The effect was immediate and satisfactory. A dark rose color swallowed his face, a pretty flustered expression on full display for the moment prior to him stuffing his face into a pillow and screaming.

Logan gave a satisfied smile before turning towards his phone, pulling up an article on circadian rhythms and snuggling deeper into his pillows.

Several minutes passed before Remus felt that his face had returned to its normal hues. Poking his head out from the pillow, he turned towards his phone, only to notice the red battery in the corner of the screen, with a tiny _12%_ taking up the space directly beside it.

“My phone’s at 12%, I think that’s bad.”

“If your phone dies then you can’t stay up as easily so I do not think it is necessarily a bad thing in this situation.” Logan replied, not looking up from his phone.

10 more minutes passed in silence before a quiet voice interrupted it.

“11%.”

“Ah, it is a count-down to your slumber.”

“Logan!”

“What, it is, is it not? You have the attention span of, oh how did Roman put it earlier? Oh yes, a dog in a park full of squirrels. As soon as your phone is dead our call will end forcibly, and thus you will have no more entertainment.” He rolled his eyes fondly at him. “Your head will be hitting your pillow within the minute.”

“I- you- wha-” Remus spluttered.  
Logan silently raised an eyebrow at him.

Remus finally settled on, “Look, just because it’s true doesn’t mean you need to say it!”

He chuckled at that.

Remus pouted. “Lolooo!”

“You might want to check your phone again, I think I can see the number going down again in your glasses.”

Remus jerked, his eyes jumping to the corner of his screen, only to let out an anguished groan as he saw the number pixelated there.

“10%...” He mumbled.

“Tick tock.” Logan commented absently.

Remus groaned again.

\-----

They chatted for what felt like 10 minutes, but was actually 50, after that. Random little stuff, creepy stuff, unimportant stuff. Just talking for the sake of talking and listening for the sake of listening.

Remus had been calling out the numbers every time they went down, so he saw it when his phone had reached 1%.

“Lolo, time to say goodnight.” Remus said softly, a sleepy expression softening his features.

Logan smiled at him, his eyes lidded and heavy with sleep. “Al- “ _yawn_ ” alright, dove. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, star.” Remus replied.

They both waved at each other a final time before ending the call.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed my story! And if you'd like, you can also screech at me on my tumblr, @surohsopsisofclouds!


End file.
